The Real Demon
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: I thought he was my best friend who loved and cared for me and would do anything to protect me but he showed me his true colours he was never my friend instead him and his clients used and abused me. When Pamela starts working for Fergal as an escort she quickly realises what she has gotten herself into and that the man she thought was her friend turns out to be her worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I thought he was my best friend who loved and cared for me and would do anything to protect me but he showed me his true colours he was never my friend instead him and his clients used and abused me. I wished I hadn't gotten drunk and slept with him or accepted his proposition. He is truly a demon in my eyes.

A few nights after Pamela had slept with Fergal, he asked her to go too his room to talk about something. She arrived at his door and knock twice, she stood there nervously playing with her fingers suddenly the door opened.

Fergal- Ah Pamela looking lovely as ever come in he said moving out of the way so she could walk in

Pamela- Thanks, um what did you want to see me about?

Fergal-Oh, I have a proposition for you

Pamela- What is it?

Fergal- I don't know whether your aware but I run a little side business when I not wrestling, it basically agency.

Pamela- What sort of agency?

Fergal- It an escort agency

Pamela- Wait Hold on, you want me to go and have sex with random strangers

Fergal- They wouldn't be random stranger most of my clients are from the locker room anyway, and you get paid half of what I get given and all I'm gonna say if the sex that we had the other night is what your be giving the guys from the locker room well you'll earn a lot of money. What do you say?

Pamela- Ok fine, so do I come here every night?

Fergal- Sometime but most of the time I'll give you a room number and tell you what to wear and that about it. So come back here tomorrow night I'll text you what to wear. He said walking her to her door.

Pamela- Ok see you tomorrow. she said before leaving

The Next Night 

Pamela arrived at Fergal room for 8.30pm like he requested when he texted her earlier in the day along with telling her to wear a seethrough mesh dress and telling her his rules that she must follow or else they read:

Monday/Wednesday: No BlowJobs

Tuesday/Thursday: Do as the Client commands

Friday/Saturday: Fergal and his Friend Day (P:S Don't upset me or my friends or else!)

Sunday: Day Off

Pamela stood outside Fergal room waiting for him to answer, the door opened except it wasn't Fergal standing before Pamela it was Allen.

Allen-Oh Hey Pam

Pamela- Hi Allen is Fergal here?

Allen- Yeah come in. he let her in before shouting for Fergal

Fergal- Hey Pam, you ready for tonight?

Pamela- Yeah, dressed as you asked

Fergal- Good, Your client is in room 348 and remember collect the money before you start and call me if there any problems ok?

Pamela- Ok will do

Fergal-Oh and one last thing he said before grabbing something out of his draw. Here he said handing her a condom.

Pamela-Thanks I'll call you when I finished she said before leaving

Pamela got in the lift and started to shake her mind was telling her not to do it but she overpower her mind and shook the nerves off. She arrived on the client floor and looked for his room, when she got to his door she took in a deep breath before she knocked on door. The door quickly open and stood in the doorway was her first client, Pamela was shocked at who Fergal had set her up with.

Steven- Pam, I've been excepting you come in

Pamela smiled at Steven before walking into his hotel room before hearing the door close She stood there for several seconds before hearing soft music begin to play and the bottle of wine being opened.

Steven- Is red wine ok he said as he poured into two wine glasses

Pamela-Yeah thanks she said taking a sip from her glass, Wheres you bathroom she asked Steven

Steven- Go in to the bedroom and it on the left

Pamela- Thanks

She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before stripping out of her dress down to her bra and thong before she heard Steven.

Steven-What's taking you so long sweetheart?

Before he could uttered another word she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the door. His brows raised and his mouth was ajar as he took her in. This women was walking sex and he didn't even realize it. He motioned her over as he set his glass down.

Steven-Come here so I can get a better look at you.

She blushed and inched over until they are about a foot away. He reached out the rest of the way and lightly traced the outline of her wide hips with his hands. Steven knew what he was doing, she was aroused and he had plans on pleasuring her right here and right now. His hand ran over her body several times before he made a move, they slid up and lightly palmed her breast. She could feel her nipples harden, out of confusion she went to pull away but Steven stopped Pam.

Steven-No, It's okay.I want to see what you promised me. That cringe grin that he gave her when she arrived reappeared as he eyed her crotch.

Pamela-Um...O-okay.. she said pulling down her thong and throwing it to the floor help yourself

Steven-Alright

He continued to knead one of her breast as his free hand slowly slid down her belly and in between her legs. He glanced up at her to find her eyes shut but he didn't stop. Before she could react he stood and lifted her, placing her in his seat. He separated her legs wide and his grin widened as he took in the hairless sensitive skin. With that he also noticed she was wet and found himself running a finger along her folds.

Pamela screeched at the sudden change and tried to get up but Steven stopped her

Steven- Hey,I want to make you feel good. Just trust me.

Just as he spoke he pressed a finger against her sensitive nub causing a soft unexpected moan to escape her lips. before she could let out another moan he grabbed her and kissed her wildly. His lips were warm and soft against hers. Their lips moved in unison before his tongue darted out and pushed against her lips.

His tongue gently brushed across hers as his other hand got a full cup of her other cheek. He scooped her up and carried her off to the nearest wall. He easily had her pinned as his hips began grinding and rolling over hers.

Pamela was helpless as both his mouth and body assaulted hers time and time again.

Before long she allowed him full control and couldn't help but moan into his mouth. They pulled apart eventually to breathe and Steven eyes were full of lust. He slowly let her down and took her hand, placing it on his fully erect member now. She gasped immediately at just how hard and big it felt.

she went to withdraw her hand. He quickly grabbed it and undid his jeans with his free hand.

Steven-Come here

Pamela- Um…

His large frame turned and both of his hands rested on her cheeks. He gently tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

Steven-I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to do but I want you to remember that I do pay you for this.

He wasn't guilt tripping her or anything Steven just wanted her to remember that.

Steven-Now come here he said before Pamela doing what she told and follows his order and stand in front of him

Steven picks her up and carries her to the bed. He begins to strip off his clothing and reveals his six-pack abs that meet with sculpted thighs.

He beckons Pam to get closer to him. Crawling on all fours, she kneel in front of his face.

Steven-Lay down so I can get a good look at your pussy. His voice was low and authoritative

She does as he command and lays down on the bed and spread her legs for him.

Steven-Nice. Very nice, he licked his lips and nodded approvingly

He then removes his boxer briefs as he stands with his hands on his hips and a sexy smirk forming on his face. He climbs on the bed and lays down beside Pamela.

Steven-I want to see you taste your pussy.

Pamela- Um, excuse me looking at him in a confused way.

He spreads her legs open and trails his fingers to her pussy. His long, thin fingers are magic, playing with her pearl, and diving more into the smooth slickness forming between her folds. Pamela close her eyes as she let him please her, slowly riding his fingers as he plays with her clit. Pamela felt his eyes on me.

He trails his wet fingers up Pamela body until he reaches her mouth. She sucked hard on his fingers and could hear Steven gasping and moaning as she sucked off her taste.

He removes his fingers from her mouth and caresses her lips with them. Slowly, Pam eyes open, eagerly waiting for his next move. He surprised her by leaning in to kiss, he pulls me on top of him. Pamela already know where this is going.

He climbs on top of her as she spread her legs to accommodate him. Once again, he starts with the kissing her before trailing his tongue down to her nipples, Steven sucks on Pamela nipples, tonguing and occasionally twisting them, making them harder with each action.

One of his free hand meets her pussy again and he begins to finger her as he still paid attention to her breasts.

He suddenly stops to retrieve the condoms from the bedside draw. Steven slips the condom on and he repositions himself on top of Pamela.

Steven-Ready?

Pamela-Yes, She reply softly.

He slides inside her and penetrates her deep, Steven waits a few seconds for Pamela to adjust. He starts slow, easing his thick cock inside her. But after a few minutes of nice and slow, Steven has enough of that. He lifts her legs up in the air and thrust into Pamela hard. The deeper he went, the louder her moans became.

He holds both of her ankles with one hand while the other is playing with her clit, rolling it around his fingers. Just when Pamela was about to climax, Steven suddenly stops and pulls out.

Steven-Bend over, he commands.

Pamela-Ok she says softly

He bends Pamela over and slides into her. He grabs her hips as he slams into her hard. She begins to clench around his cock, As he pounding into her, his cock glides in and out of her slick core as she clench tighter around his shaft. She could tell her moans are getting him off because each time when she squealed or moaned, he hissed a 'Fuck yes!'. Ooh, I like this one.

But unfortunately, Pamela couldn't keep up with the pace. She feel her body shake and that all-too familiar tingly sensation between her thighs. Pamela pussy contracts harder, milking his cock.

Pamela- Steven... She moan. I'm about to come...

Steven-Fuuuuuuuuuck, he groans.

As soon as she climax, Steven wasn't far behind. He quickly pulls out and disposes the condom, shooting his hot seed all over her ass. He grabs her shoulder, steadying himself and his breathing.

Steven- Fuck, you're amazing, Pamela

Pamela-Thanks

After they came down from their highs, Pamela gets up and take a shower to wash off the excess sex and sweat on my body and get redressed, Before she leaves she turns around to see Steven still laid in bed.

Pamela-I'm going to get going, Hope you enjoy tonight

Steven- Oh I did thanks Pamela, oh here he said handing her $500.

Pamela- Thanks I'll make sure Fergal get it.

Steven- Ok take care

Pamela left his room and text Fergal to let him know she was finished.

p- Finished at Steven's and I've got the $500

F- Good, Can you come back here I've got one last job for you tonight

P- Ok on my way

F- Great, See you soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter guys. Also WWE Superstar featured in this chapter Finn Balor (Fergal Devitt), Bayley (Pamela Martinez) And Luke Gallow and Karl Anderson (Andrew Hankinson And Chad Allegra)**

After finishing with her first client of the night,Pam arrived back at Fergal hotel room.

Fergal- Hey thanks for coming back

Pamela- It ok, oh here she said handing him the money

Fergal- Thanks here is you cut

Pamela- So what the other job tonight then

Fergal- Oh just go sit in the spare bedroom and I'll get you your info

Pamela- Ok she said before going into the spare bedroom

After a few minutes Fergal walked in with Chad and Andrew

Pamela- Hey, Hi Chad, Hi Andrew

Chad/Andrew- Hey Pamela

Pamela- So have you got my info for the job

Fergal- No because you last Job of the night is standing behind me

Pamela- Wait the Clients are Chad and Andrew

Fergal-Correct also I'll be watching so don't disappoint me or them or else, Boys she all yours.

Pamela watched as Fergal sat on the chair that was perfectly position overlooking the threesome that was about to happen. She then turn to see that Chad and Andrew had stripped out of their clothes and were standing before her in their boxers.

Chad- Strip now

Pamela followed his order and stripped out of her mesh dress

Andrew- Now lose the Bra and thong

Pamela removed her bra and thong, Chad and Andrew admired Pamela's naked body with lust

Chad- On the bed. Now

Pam felt Andrew slightly shove her towards the bed, She lay down on her back before Chad starts crawling across the bed to reach her. He pull down his black boxers and pull out his hard cock. He pulls Pamela toward him before pushing her down to meet his rock hard member.

Chad- Open your Mouth now

Pam obeys his orders and opens her mouth, Chad then shoves himself into her mouth, Pam start sucking and bobbing her head up and down his member making him groan her name and pull on her hair. She start sucking harder,

Chad- Ah fuck Pam he slipped out

Andrew came up behind Pam and started rubbing her clit, hard, Pam took Chads cock back into her mouth and sucked as good as she could while trying not to moan, a few seconds later Pam felt Andrews cock pushing into her wet pussy, She moaned loudly and pushed her body against his.

Chad pulled his cock out and told Pam to get up. Andrew removed himself from her. Pam stood on weak knees.

Pamela-Yes? the question slipped out of my mouth,

Chad-Bend over. Now

He pushed Pamela backwords and lifted her ass into the air and slapped her ass. Andrew came over and whispered something inaudible to Chad, all She knew was that Chad moved and it was Andrew behind her. He raised his hand and she knew he was going to spank her aswell, but his stung more. He slapped Pamela 5 times and then told her to get ready, he pushed his cock deep into her ass, pushing in so hard that Pamela almost came.

Chad/Andrew-Don't come till we tell you too they both said

Andrew raised her body slightly, confusion filled Pamela until she saw Chad slide his body under theirs.

His mouth went straight to Pamela breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples, She had to fight back her orgasm, with every lick, nibble or bite her body shivered, and Andrew was fucking Pam's ass with a good rhythm.

Chad then starts fucking her pussy. Using one hand to rub her clit and the other to hold her waist. Andrew had one hand on pam's hip and one hand massaging one of her bruised nipples. Pam's senses were being overloaded with sensations.

Pamela-please, I need to come, please, fuckk,"

The room was full of our moans, before Pam knew it they were both coming,

Andrew-You can come now, he moaned as he came.

She arched her back slightly and came harder then she knew was possible. she screamed their names and lay there as her orgasm rolled through her body, feeling both of their cocks spasm and slightly soften with their orgasms coming to an end.

Chad-We have to do this again, Fergal and Andrew agreed with Chad, then Pam lifted her head as she heard Fergal speak.

Fergal- Chad, Andrew Get out I need to teach Pam a lesson.

Shock ran through Pam as she watched Chad and Andrew walk out of the bedroom before Fergal locked the door. When their eyes connected Pam knew Fergal was angry

Pamela-what did I do wrong?

Fergal- Have a think about what you have done that has displeased me Pam

Pamela- I don't know

Fergal- YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW MY RULES. NO BLOWJOB AND YOU GAVE CHAD ONE

Pamela- But you said to please them and follow their command

Fergal gripped tightly on Pamela's chin

Fergal-Look at me! He yelled,

Pamela felt her chin being released from his painful grip, only to be rewarded with a backhanded slap from Fergal across her right cheek bone. **17**

Pamela eyes began to pour out tears, no sound was coming from her however, just an inflowing fountain of tears through her eyes that were focused on Fergal now, trying to prevent any more pain from coming.

Pamela-Please Can I Leave?

Fergal- NO, You need to learn that you follow the rules or else, And you have not learnt your lesson yet Pamela.

Pamela- I'm Sorry Fergal she said with tears in her eyes and her voice breaking

Fergal- Too Late for Sorry

He threw her onto the bed and pinned her down before climbing on top of her and grinding himself against her, his manhood rubbing against her clit through his clothes.

Pamela- Please Stop she shouted. **9**

As he began grinding harder Pamela back arched off the ground and she screamed as she felt herself burning down below, the fear of what he was going to do started rising inside of her. **59**

Pamela-Please, she screamed

And with one thrust she screamed, her eyes bursting open, as she tried to fight against him Fergal then grabbed Pamela by her hair and pulled her closer, Fergal grabbed her hair roughly he began to fuck her little mouth before sliding his other hand down into her panties and began pinching her clit as he fucked her mouth, her scream bringing him over the edge once more, and his white liquid squirted into her mouth.

Fergal- Swallow every drop

She did as she was told and swallowed every drop of his liquid, He pulled out her mouth and climbed onto the bed before positioning himself on top of her. **29**

She gasped and he slammed into her making her cry out in pain. **41**

This is what happen when you disobey me Pam, his words frightened her,

Fergal hesitantly raised her hips off the bed so he could penetrate her harder and faster

Pamela- Help me Chad she cried, as Fergal began thrusting deeper inside of her.

Fergal-Neither Chad and Andrew are coming to rescue you Pam, He shouted.

Finally after a few moments Fergal reached his climax, screaming her name. Fergal slumped against Pamela's naked figure. Fergal got up of the bed and started to redress himself, he glanced over at Pamela.

Fergal- Get up, Get Dressed and Get out of my room

As he finished buttoning up his shirt and was about to leave the bedroom he turned to face Pamela.

Fergal- Oh and maybe learn the rule that I gave you otherwise this will be a regular thing he said before slamming the door behind him

Pamela sat up on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror facing the bed, what she saw haunted her she didn't see the normal happy go lucky Pamela but instead she said a broken beaten down Pamela.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day 

Pamela was woken up by her phone buzzing, she groaned as she sat up in bed before reaching for her phone. It was Fergal his message read

Pam,

Be ready by 8pm tonight I have a client coming to my room for 9pm, I will meet you at your room. Also the client has said to just wear lingerie

See you later x

Pamela spent most of her day shopping with Mercedes, before finishing their shopping they ended up going into Victoria Secret.

Mercedes- Hey you don't mind if I get something for sarath for our anniversary do you?

Pamela- Not at all knock yourself out

While Mercedes was occupied with looking for herself, Pamela decided to pick up some sexy red and blue lacy lingerie for her client tonight. She rejoined Mercedes at the checkout.

Mercedes- Oh hey there you are, watcha think she said holding up a pink thong and criss cross bra

Pamela- So you, Sarath will love it

Mercedes- You know it, what did you get?

Pamela- Oh nothing she said trying to hiding the lingerie but Mercedes grabbed it from behind her back

Mercedes- OMG this are beautiful Pam so you, have you got something to tell me?

Pamela- Like What?

Mercedes- Well why the sexy lingerie, are you seeing someone?

Pamela- No I'm not but you never know when a girl gonna get lucky she said winking at Mercedes

Mercedes- good to see your prepared for when Mr Right comes along.

Later on that evening after Pamela had finished shopping she went and workout before coming home to get ready for her client. Pamela had just finished her makeup and sprayed some body mist on her before hearing a knock at the door.

Pamela- Coming

She opened the door to see Fergal stood on the other side of the door

Fergal- Hey ready to go

Pamela- Oh I just need to get dressed come in she said before closing the door behind him. I'll be five minutes uh make yourself at home

Fergal- Thanks

Fergal sat down on the sofa waiting for Pam, he noticed a photo of her and her boyfriend Aaron as he picked it up Pam came out of the bathroom he quickly stood up and hid it behind him. He looked up to see Pam in this blue lacy and very sexy looking two piece.

Pam- How do I look?

Fergal- Um you look stunning

Pam- Thanks, I have a question to ask you about tonight

Fergal- Shoot

Pam- Why am I meeting this client at your hotel room and not his?

Fergal- Because you never know what this guy are like so I think it better they come to us, Plus I learnt that lesson the hard way

Pam- What Happened?

Fergal- It doesn't matter now

Pam- Fergal I want to know please tell me

Fergal- Ok fine there was an incident with one of the girls that worked for me a few years back when I was in NXT.

Pam- What happened?

Fergal- She went to meet a client in his room and when she got there, he had about 6 other men there she tried to leave but…

Pam- But what

Fergal- They overpowered her and they raped and murdered her. So that why I make the client that aren't from the locker room meet us at my room for your safety and my piece of mind.

Pam- I'm sorry Fergal she said hugging him it's not your fault, you weren't to know.

Fergal- Thanks you're a good friend, we should get going.

When they got to his room Fergal ran through the client for Pam along with a few rules and safety precaution should Pam be in danger.

Fergal- So last thing ring my phone

Pam- Ok why?

Fergal- So if you get in to any trouble with the client you can press the green phone button and it will redial the last number called. Just place it somewhere that you can reach and the client won't see ok

Pam-Ok

Half an hour later the client arrived he paid Fergal before processing to the room Pam was in. He walked in to see Pam sat on the bed she got up to greet him.

Pam- Hi I'm Pam and you are

?- Callum

Pam- Well welcome Callum would you like a drink

Callum- No can we just get started

Pam- Ok sure

Callum started kissing Pam before back her up against the wall they continue kissing until Callum roughly grabs Pam wrist and pins her to the wall.

Pam- What are you doing that hurts

Callum- Shut up I paid for you and I'm going to fuck you the way I like

Pam- No Stop your hurting me Pam said as she tried to escape his clutches

Callum had enough of Pam and head butted her before unleashing his rage on her. He punched and kicked her down to the ground until she stop fighting before picking her up and slinging her onto the bed like a piece of discarded clothing.

Callum- I'm going to make you pay for what you did

Pam heard Callum say before hearing his belt unbuckle and his pant unzip, As Pam tried to move to reach her phone her face was shoved down into the bed. She tried to move again but was restricted when Callum to his belt and quickly wrapped it around Pam's neck before violently choking her.

Pam- Stop S-STOP

Callum-SHUT UP YOU DISOBEYED ME ONE TO MANY TIMES

Callum continued choking Pam with one hand whilst roughly removing her pantie with the other hand. All this time Pam continued to fight back but it was no use he was to strong but she knew she needed to get to her phone.

Pam-Help! she screamed. Fergal Help me! Callum clamped his hand down over her mouth.

Callum- No one can hear you not even your boyfriend he isn't coming.

He tore open the top piece of her lingerie set with his hands exposing her chest. She cried out and he rubbed his hand all over her exposed chest whilst continuing to choke her with the belt around her neck. Suddenly without warning he thrusted himself inside her holding her down as she let out another scream.

Pam froze as she felt the intensity of the pain. Callum didn't care how she felt, turning rough or squeezing too hard whenever he wanted, he was only focused on his own pleasure.

Callum kissed her as he kept going. She cringed away from him and he slapped her hard across the face.

Callum- Look at me

Pam- No she said closing her eye before She spat in his face.

He stopped staring down at her with more rage than she'd ever seen on another person.

Pam-No. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please!

He ignored her delivering hit after hit to her face.

Callum-DO NOT DISOBEY ME he growled as he tighten the belt around her throat again.

Pam- P-Please Stop she said struggling to breathe

Callum- NO YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF ONE TO MANY TIMES. YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR LESSON he said as he crouched down to Pam face

Pam quickly head butted Callum which caused him to release the belt that was wrapped around Pam neck. As he came towards her again she quickly kicked him in his private area before kicking him off the bed. Pam then scrambled up the bed to get her phone but as she grabbed it she was pulled down to the end of the bed and flipped over on her back she quickly pressed the button on her phone to redial Fergal before Callum started his assault on Pam again.

Fergal was in the bathroom in his master bedroom when he heard his phone ringing he walked out of the bathroom and in to his bedroom and picked up his phone, Fergal was shocked when his saw who the caller was. He answered the phone and what he heard was so bloodcurdling it sent a shiver down his spine, he quickly ran into the hallway shouting for Chad and Andrew before running to the room Pam was in. When he got to her room he quietly unlocked the door before busting open the door, Chad and Andrew quickly pounced on Callum beating him senseless whilst Fergal ran to check on Pam. She was so disoriented that she thought it was Callum not Fergal trying to grab her arm she reacted fast and backhanded Fergal across the face.

Fergal- Hey it me he said wrapping is arms around Pam's bruised and broken body

Pam-Oh Fergal I thought you we-

Fergal- Shh it's over now I'm so sorry Pam

Chad- What do you want us to do with him Fergal

Fergal-Get him out of here

Chad and Andrew dragged Callum out the room, Fergal shut and locked the door behind them. He looked back to Pam who was sat curled up on the bed he walked over to her.

Fergal- I'm Sorry Pam if I knew he was like that I would have never let him near you

Pam- It Okay you weren't to know

Fergal- It not okay Pam, if you hadn't of phoned me you could have been ki-

Pam- Please don't finish that sentence she said tearfully

Fergal- Hey shh he gone now he cant hurt you ever again.

He said pulling Pam into a hug as she cried on to Fergal bare chest she looked up into his eyes as Fergal met her gaze, he caressed her face wiping away her tears before lifting her chin up and kissing her slowly. After a few minutes Pam broke the kiss and gave Fergal a half smile.

Pam- Could you stay with me tonight, I'd rather not be alone

Fergal- Of course whatever you need.

They both laid down on the bed Fergal wrapped his arm around her body cuddling her as Pam push her body close up to Fergal's body.

Pam- Goodnight Fergal

Fergal-Goodnight Pam


	4. Chapter 4

Fergal woke up in the middle of the night to find Pam not cuddled next to him but sat on the end of the bed.

Fergal-Hey Pam

Pam- Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you up she said scooting back up the bed to Fergal

Fergal- It's fine, what on your mind

Pam- Nothing

Fergal-Come on tell me

Pam- Just that guy tonight he really questioned whether I should continue this after nearly losing my life

Fergal- But me, Chad and Andrew came and stopped it

Pam- Yeah but what if next time your too late or I can't get to my phone

Fergal- I understand Pam, if it makes you feel safer I will only set you up with guys from the locker room

Pam- Would you really do that for me

Fergal- if it makes you feel safe and gives you peace of mind then, Yes I will

Pam- Thank you Fergal she said wrapping her arms around him

Fergal- I just want you to be safe, because I don't know what I do if something happened to you. I mean my heart sunk when I answer that call tonight I thought it was history repeating itself, I really do care about you I care for you more than any friend I have before.

Pam- Aww Fergal I really care about you too

She said before kissing him which he kisses back with deep passion his hand ran down her body until he found her ass and rested his hand on it. Fergal broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck to her stomach whilst caressing her legs. Suddenly his kisses end right below my belly button he glances up at me before saying:

Fergal-Are you sure you want this. I don't want to pressure you

Pam- No I want this, I want you

She said as she bit her lip, Fergal smiled at her before running his hand and kissing in between her inner thighs. He snaked his hand up her thighs till he found the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs, he pulled pam into a passion filled kiss before tugging the bottom of pam's lacy bralette which Pam pull up of her chest and head before throwing it to the floor. Fergal immediately locked his mouth on to Pam's clit, she gasped as she felt instant pleasure whilst he continued to lick and suck her clit as well as kneading her breasts with his hand. He stops and climbs of the bed before quickly removing his boxers and revealing how Pam made Fergal feel, Pam scooted over to him before taking him manhood in her hands and stoking him before sucking his head and length of his manhood. He threw his head back as she fastened the pace before Pam heard Fergal moaning out with pleasure. Fergal pulled her to meet him face to face before kissing her whilst running his hand through her hair.

Pam-I want you now, I need you Fergal she pleading

Fergal- I you got me, I take care of you

He said before laying her down he gave Pam one last kiss before positioning himself on top of Pam, she gasped as he entered her Pam wrapped her arm around his neck as he gently laid his body on top of her. They kissed again as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her of her delicate flower, Fergal didn't want to hurt Pam any more than she had already been today.

Pam- I need to Cum Fergal

Fergal-Cum for me

Pam wrapped her arms underneath his arm and hold on to his shoulder tight as they both cum together. Pam came undone and start convulsing under Fergal's thrusts, kisses and his touch. He moan as he releases himself inside of Pam's delicate flower, Fergal pulls Pam to him pressing his lip on to hers.

Fergal-I love you Pam

Pam- I Love you too Fergal

They both caressed and snuggled each other naked bodies before falling asleep


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

Pamela woke up and was immediately blind sighted by the burning sun breaking through the curtains, she rolled over to find Fergal not asleep in the other half the bed. Pam got out of bed and grab the robe hanging on the door, she walked in to the lounge to see Fergal watching TV.

Pam- Morning

Fergal- Morning Pam, how are you feeling

Pam- A lot better especially after me and you comforted each other

Fergal- Oh is that what you called having sex comforting each other, But I'm glad your feeling better. Which reminds me I need to talk to you about you client tonight, if your ok with working tonight?

Pam- Um yeah I'm up for tonight

Fergal- There my girl, well why don't you go and shower back at your and get dressed and I'll come and see you later.

Pam- Ok are see you later she said getting up and walking over to him to kiss him on the cheek before leaving his room.

Later on that day Fergal arrived at Pam's room he waited outside for her to answer, he heard the door unlock and open and was greeted by Pam before going into the lounge to discuss tonight client for Pam.

Fergal- So your need to go to room 112 at 9pm the client has paid for you till 12am so when you finished come and drop of the money to me and the client has ask you to wear no underwear and preferable a dress or skirt. So any questions?

Pam- Just who is the client?

Fergal-Rami Sabei (Sami Zayn if you guy were wondering)

Pam-Ok cool

Fergal-Oh and last thing, about what happened between us last night can never happen again.

Pam- What, Why?

Fergal-Look I had a moment of lapped judgment, you were upset and I just wanted to comfort you and make you feel better.

Pam- Well little bit of advice next time you want to comfort someone just don't ok because you wanted me as much as I wanted you last night.

Fergal-I know but I should of stopped you when you kissed me. I'm you friend and your boss and that all I'll ever be to you.

Pam-Until you want a fuckbuddy to shag and then I'll be top of your list won't I. That all you see me as isn't it.

Fergal- Pam I'm Sorry I- Pam cut him off

Pam- No I'm sorry I ever fell in to your trap and that I'm even your friend

Fergal- Pam

Pam- No Fergal just leave me alone.

Fergal glanced at Pam who has tears running down her face one last time before leaving her room, Pam was heartbroken she thought Fergal care about her and that after what they shared last night that they were more than friends she felt so betrayed by Fergal.

Later that night 

Pamela arrived at Rami's room she knocked and stood outside waiting for him to answer.

Rami- Hey Pam, I've been excepting you come in he said handing her a beer, Pamela smiled at Rami before walking into his hotel room.

Pamela- Sweet hotel pad Rami

Rami- Why thanks, here he said hand her an envelope with his payment for her inside.

Pam- So shall we get started.

Rami- Yeah Fergal told you my requests

Pam-Yeah

Rami walk over to Pam he set her beer down on the table before he went to kiss Pamela she melted into the kiss with Rami. Rami unzipped her yellow crop top before unhooked her bra he then stripped his clothes off in front of Pamela. Making her become turn on more and more.

He grabbed Pam's neck before slamming her up against the wall. She lets out a moan

Pam runs her hands up his back and Rami flinched at her touch, she stops and Rami looked at her worriedly.

Pam- are you okay? she said, panting

Rami- Yeah sorry he said before bending down to grab his belt. Give me your hands he said before gazing into her eye Pam obeyed and did what he wanted to do.

Pamela-is it necessary to tie me up

Rami-Yeah

He kissed her as he walked her over to his bed. He made Pamela lay down and tied her hands over her head before putting a pillow under her head and between her tied arms.

Rami kiss Pamela's jaw down to her neck and bit on the sensitive part. He licked one of her hard erect nipple and played with the other one, Pam moan so loud when his hand contacted with her wet entrance. His kisses went down, licking the trail down. He put a finger inside and she let out a deep moan, Rami looked at her with such lust and hungriness.

Pamela feel his breath at her entrance and without any further warning he slammed his hot wet tongue into her aching flower

Pam- Oh God...Rami

He sucked my cunt and before slipping two fingers inside me

Pam-Yeah, yeah.. Oh shit, Rami

He then stopped and pulled out a condom before sliding it to his big manhood.

Rami-I love the taste of your pussy

Pam-Oh yeah.. Well let me handle you this time.

Rami untie her hands then Pamela flipped them over so she could take control, she took hold of his massive manhood and guides it to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself on to him until she's fully inside him.

Rami-Oh, fuck.. Pamela.

Pam-Uh.. Yeah..

She starts to rides his big cock fast, Pam put her two arms in each side of his head to steady herself. Rami cupped her breast and lick them occasionally, she feel herself getting closer and soon enough she can't hold on any longer and moan so loud whilst releasing herself before kissing Rami hard. She continue to thrust as she know he is close to his release.

Rami- Don't stop, don't stop...

He's meeting every one of her thrust and she know he's coming.

Pam-Oh, yes. You want to cum?

Rami-Yes.. I do

Pamela-Cum for me

Rami- Oh, fucking .. Fuck!

Rami then releases himself and they kissed before Rami wraps his arms around Pamela bringing her close to his chest. 

They cuddled for a while before Pamela got up and redressed herself she kissed Rami one last time before leaving his room and texting Fergal before going to his room to drop of his money. She knocked on his door and waited for him, she didn't really want to see him after this morning but she didn't have a choice.

Fergal- Hey Pam right on time

Pam- Here's your money night she said as she went to leave

Fergal-Pam wait, Look about what I said this morning I'm sorry it-

Pam-Look it fine I get it you just my friend and boss and nothing else and what happened will never happen again, Goodnight Fergal she said as she continued to walk off

Fergal- Pamela, Pamela he called after her but it was no use Pam didn't want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Pamela arrived back at her room she threw her clutch bag on the sofa before going in the bathroom, she turned on the shower and undressed out of her clothes whilst she was waiting for the shower to heat up. Pamela was just about to step in when the doorbell went, she quickly turned the shower off and wrap a towel round her slender but curvy frame.

Pamela- Coming

Pam opened the door to see Fergal stood on the other side of the door

Pamela- What do you want Fergal

Fergal- I want you

before she could say anything he grabbed her and kissed her wildly. His lips were warm and soft against hers. Their lips moved in unison, his tongue gently brushed across hers as his other hand got a full cup of her other cheek. She dropped her towel exposing her naked assets to him, He took the view of her body in before scooped her up and carried her off to the nearest wall. Fergal didn't waste anytime He separated her legs wide and his grin widened as he took in the hairless sensitive skin, with that he also noticed she was wet and found himself running a finger along her folds.

Pamela- Please Fergal

Fergal- Patience

Just as he spoke he pressed a finger against her sensitive nub causing a soft unexpected moan to escape her lips. before she could let out another moan he grabbed her and kissed her.

Fergal picks her up and carries her to the bed. He begins to strip off his clothing and reveals his six-pack abs that meet with sculpted thighs

She blushed and inched over to the end of the bed. She took his manhood in her hand which is fully erect now. Pam start to stroke his member before licking and sucking the base and tip of his erect penis

Fergal- Ah Fucking hell Pam

Pamela- Is that good

Fergal- Yeah

Fergal grabbed a fistful of Pamela hair as he reached his climax and cum all in Pamela mouth, She met his gaze as she swallowed his cum.

Fergal- Come here it time I show you some attention He climbs on the bed and lays down beside Pamela.

Fergal-I want to see your pussy.

He spreads her legs open and trails his fingers to her pussy. His long, thin fingers are magic, playing with her pearl, and diving more into the smooth slickness forming between her folds. Pamela close her eyes as she let him please her, slowly riding his fingers as he plays with her clit.

Fergal then leans in to kiss her as they are kissing he pulls Pam on top of him. He climbs on top of her as she spread her legs to accommodate him. He starts with the kissing her before trailing his tongue down to her nipples, Fergal sucks on Pamela nipples, tonguing and occasionally twisting them, making them harder with each action.

One of his free hand meets her pussy again and he begins to finger her as he still pays attention to her breasts. He kisses her one more time,

Fergal- Your so Beautiful Pam he said before:

Slideing inside her and penetrating her so deep, He starts slow, easing his thick cock inside her. But after a few minutes of nice and slow, Fergal has enough of that. He lifts her legs up in the air and thrust into Pamela hard. The deeper he went, the louder her moans became.

He took hold both of her ankles with one hand while the other is playing with her clit, rolling it around his fingers. Just when Pamela was about to climax, Fergal suddenly stops and pulls out. He picks her up so she is on all fours before pushing her head in to the pillow and take hold of her hips as he slams into her hard. She begins to clench around his cock, As he pounding into her, his cock glides in and out of her slick core as she clench tighter around his shaft. She could tell her moans are getting him off because of the moans and groans that where coming from Fergal

Pamela tried to keep up with the pace but couldn't. She feel her body shake and that all-too familiar tingly sensation between her thighs. Pamela pussy contracts harder, milking his cock.

Pamela- Fergal... She moan.

Fergal –Fuck Pam, he groans.

As soon as she climax, Fergal wasn't far behind. He quickly pulls out before shooting his hot seed all over her ass. They both lay down on the bed taking a few minutes to catch their breaths, Fergal turns to Pam:

Fergal- Look I was a dick about what I said to you earlier today

Pamela-Yeah you were

Fergal- I didn't mean it and I did a lot of thinking about what you said to me and your right

Pamela- What do you mean I'm right?

Fergal- About you being more than my friend and fuck bubby, You mean so much more to me than those labels.

Pamela- So what are you saying?

Fergal- I'm saying that I would like you to be my girlfriend and make are more than friendship a relationship, That's if you want to be my girlfriend.

Pamela- Of course I do but what about the job?

Fergal- You can still do the job that strictly work anyway.

Pamela- So you ok with me sleeping with the men's locker room even thought I'm your girlfriend.

Fergal- Yes

Fergal pulls Pam to him pressing his lip on to hers.

Fergal-I love you Pam

Pam- I Love you too Fergal

They both caressed and snuggled each other naked bodies before falling asleep


	7. Chapter 7

he Next Day

Fergal woke up to see the girl of his dream snuggled up against his naked muscular body, he slowly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as she slowly woke from her slumber. As Pamela woke up Fergal leaned in and kissed her passionately, the slow passion-filled kiss lasted for a few minutes before Fergal broke the kiss.

Fergal- Morning girlfriend

Pamela- Morning boyfriend

Fergal- It feels so good to say that

Pamela- Same, She kissed him before saying, I'm going to go jump in the shower.

As she when to get out of bed Fergal grabbed her and pulled her to him on the bed

Pamela- Hey

Fergal- You can't just kiss me and leave to go for a shower

Pamela- Well sorry but I need to clean after our make-up sex we had last night, Fergal gave her the puppy dog look. Fine I suppose you can join me in the shower.

Fergal- He kissed her before saying Great come on then

Pamela turn on the shower she waited for the water to heat up before getting in, the water was warm and not only did it soothe her body but clean her body. Fergal stood by the door admiring all of her perfect assets.

Pamela- Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there with your jaw on the floor?

Fergal-Yeah I'm coming to join you

He gets in to the shower which only make the shower more compacted and washed himself down with some of the warm water.

Fergal- God the shower looked a lot bigger when I was stood by the door.

Pamela- Well your lucky your with someone that doesn't mind getting real close to you

Fergal- Yeah I am

He laughs before pulling Pamela in close to kiss her, it's gets very heated very quickly and turns into a full on makeout session. He then grabs hold of one of her breast and starts pinching and twisting her nipples to make them erect, Pamela moans out his name and whimpers as he continues pinching her nipples. She grabs hold of his thick cock and starts stoking his manhood before dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth, Fergal grabbed the back of her damp sliky dark brown hair before thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth. After a few swift movement on his manhood he knew he was close to cumming, he quickly pulled Pam to her feet before lifting her up against the shower wall and I one quick motion his hard member was penetrating her deep folds deep and fast.

Pamela- Aw Fuck

Fergal- You so tight

He continues to thrust in and out of her not forgetting to hit her G-spot every now and then, Fergal could tell that Pamela was close to her climax.

Fergal- Cum for Me Pamela

She moan as she lets out a wet dripping orgasm, Pamela then feel Fergal Thick member twitch inside her, he dug his nails in to her thigh before saying.

Fergal- Ah Fuck

He kissed her as he released his hot seed inside her before pulling himself out of her.

Later That Evening

That evening the two were getting ready to leave as Fergal and Pamela had been invited to a party at Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) house. They arrived at the party and was greeted by the host Colby.

Colby- Hey guys, Pamela looking stunning as ever

Pamela- Aww thanks Colby she said hugging him

Colby- No probs, Um Mercedes and Leah are at the bar if you wanna go meet them

Fergal- Cool party dude

Colby- Thanks but what we should be talking about is not this party but you dude I mean mister fifty shades of grey or what

Fergal- Well thanks, You scrub up good yourself

Colby-So I heard a rumour but I don't know whether it true or not

Fergal- Well what have you heard?

Colby- That you have restarted the side business that you had going when you were in NXT, is that true?

Fergal- Yeah it is I've been doing it for months on end now I thought you knew as you were a regular client went it first started.

Colby- No I didn't, so could you hook me up with one of your girls tonight?

Fergal-Well that the only thing that changed I only have one girl working for me instead of multiples girls especially after what happened last time with one of them

Colby- Oh yeah shit I'd forgotten about that, so who the girl then?

Fergal- Pamela

Colby- Wait I'm sorry what your girlfriend is the one who been pleasuring pretty much every guy in the locker room but me

Fergal- Yeah pretty much

Colby- Dude how are you cool with the guy's in the locker room fucking your girl.

Fergal- Well that strictly work so it doesn't count as her being unfaithful to me

Colby- So as this is my party and I did invite both of you, do you think you could work something for tonight?

Fergal-Yeah I'm sure Pamela won't mind, But you still have to pay

Colby- Sure how much?

Fergal- Well its $100 per hour or $500 for a night

Colby- Here he said handing him $200

Fergal- Great just let me go and tell her

Colby- Ok I'll be waiting in the master bedroom

Fergal went to go and find her. Meanwhile Pamela was with Mercedes and Leah at the bar drinking Cocktail.

Mercedes- I still can't believe you and Fergal are an item.

Leah- Yeah me either when did you two finally get it on

Pamela- Well only recently it was a bit were we weren't we together you know what I mean

Leah- Me and Colin were like that in the beginning but then you just end up in a relationship and you can't really pinpoint when it happened

Mercedes- OMG that why you were buying sexy lingerie the day we went shopping it was for Fergal

Pamela- Guilty (although that was a lie she couldn't tell her best friends her deepest darkest secret)

Mercedes- Dude you gotta stop being a pretty little liar and tell us the truth

?- Yeah because your such an honest and truthful person aren't you Mercedes

Mercedes- What that supposes to mean Thomas (Baron/Constable Corbin)

Thomas- You know what it mean I don't need to explain myself he said before walking off

Pamela- Mercy what was that about with Tom

Mercedes- We got in an argument the other day after the mixed match challenge show, I texted him apologizing that night but he clearly wants to continue the argument.

Leah- Ignore that dick

Pamela- Yeah Leah right Mercy ignore him

Fergal- Sorry to interrupt but can I steal Pam from you girls

M+L- Sure

Pamela- What up?

Fergal- You have a client for tonight

Pamela- What now?

Fergal- Yeah it's Colby he waiting

Pamela- Ok I'll see you later she said kissing him before she headed upstairs

Pamela walked in to the master bedroom which was decorated with candles and wonderful art pieces. Colby got off of the bed and walked over to her,

Colby- Shall we get started

Pamela- Yes

Colby took Pamela's hand and led her over and sat on the bed with her

Colby looked into to her brown orbs he then pulled Pamela to him, pushing his mouth onto hers. Pamela wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. He then broke the kiss and lay her down on the bed before placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts. She slowly started to unbutton Colby's suit as he pulled her top off her and threw it on the floor.

He then processed to remove the rest of his clothing as well as removing her mini skirt and lacy blue thong. Colby slid down in between her legs; Pamela wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his manhood closer to her wet entrance. He looked deeply in to her eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre.

Colby- You ready

Pamela nodded in responds to his question, Colby thrusted himself into her, they shared a heavy breath as he filled her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then Colby picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her.

He then pulled Pamela on top of him so she was straddling him. Pamela wrapped her arms around Colby's neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast.

Pamela- Aw fuck Colby I need to cum

Colby- Not yet wait till I tell you

He pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her.

Colby- Cum for me

They both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave. Colby pulled out of Pamela and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Colby- Wow that was wow, Fergal is one lucky son of a bitch

Pamela- You enjoyed it then

Colby- Enjoyed it? More like fucking love it. I wasn't to forceful with you was I, I just got caught up in the moment

Pamela- Not at all, you were actually one of the gentlest clients I've had, not many of the guys from the locker room are not as gentle as you.

Colby- Well they should be. They should treat you like I just did

Pamela- But they don't they think they can beat me, tie me up do pretty much anything to me because they've paid for me

Colby- That complete shit, you should tell Fergal he wouldn't want to know that the guys he works with treat you the way that they do. Promise me you'll talk to him

Pamela- Ok fine I'll talk to him later.

Colby- Here there's a little extra in there for you he said handing her the money

Pamela- Colby I can't take this

Colby- I insist you deserve it

Pamela pulled him into a loving hug, Colby wrapped his arms round her and placed one final kiss on her forehead.


End file.
